Haunted
by annovt
Summary: Ia hanya ingin tahu keadaan Tetsuya. [[AkaKuro]] / plotless.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Kuroko menatap gumpalan tisu bekas di atas meja kopi dengan nanar. Kepalanya sakit, berdenyut. Jika tidak ada tangan yang menyangga pada sofa, sudah pasti ia jatuh.

Matanya melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh. Kemudian menghela napas. Baru saja bermaksud membersihkan sampahnya, ia mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Kuroko menggapai kenop pintu, menariknya sebelum melepaskan rantai yang terhubung.

Kelopak matanya melebar,

"Akashi...-kun?"

"Malam, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengerjap, tidak membalas salam Akashi.

"Boleh aku masuk? Di luar dingin sekali."

"Ah, ya," Kuroko tersadar. Membuka pintu sedikit lebar, mundur beberapa langkah. "Silakan masuk, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko melempar pandangan tidak mengerti. Akashi hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tipis.

"Akashi-kun... habis dari mana?"

Akashi tidak menoleh, mendudukan diri pelan di atas sofa.

"Suatu tempat," Akashi tersenyum. "Kemarilah, Tetsuya."

Tempat kosong di samping sofa ditepuk, Kuroko melangkah ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu, hm?" Akashi terkekeh. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya terkejut Akashi-kun bertamu selarut ini."

"Tetsuya," Akashi menangkap pipi Kuroko dengan dua tangan. "Kau... menangis?"

"Begitulah," senyum kecut Kuroko tunjukkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Drama... aku menonton acara televisi yang sedih sekali."

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Begitu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tetsuya hanya menangis jika itu benar-benar menyakitkan, bukan? Seperti kekalahan tim SMA kalian dulu."

"Ya," Kuroko tersenyum pahit. "sedih sekali."

Detak jarum jam terdengar sangat keras di gendang telinga Kuroko. Lampu yang berpijar juga rasanya terlampau menyilaukan.

"Akashi-kun kedinginan?" Kuroko menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi yang senantiasa masih bertengger di tulang pipinya. "Mau kubuatkan teh?"

Akashi menutup mata, tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar di sini."

"Aka—"

"Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya tidak menolak, justru menumpahkan air mata saat belah bibir Akashi menyentuh lembut permukaan dahinya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu menangis."

Kuroko tertawa kecil, menghapus aliran kecil dari kedua kelopak mata yang terus menerus menuruni pipi.

"Ya. Hanya saja, adegan di acara yang aku tonton sungguh berbekas di pikiran."

Akashi mengulas seringai mengejek, "Dasar. Kenapa jadi melankolis begini."

"Aku—"

"Ah, sudah pukul berapa sekarang—"

Akashi bangkit dari sofa, melirik jam di dekat tangga.

Sebelas lewat dua lima.

"Aku pamit dulu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kenapa," suaranya serak. "Akashi-kun tidak mau menginap seperti biasanya?"

"Kurasa tidak," Akashi mengacak lembut surai biru muda Kuroko. "Aku sedikit terburu-buru."

Kuroko menahan lengan Akashi.

"Apa tidak bisa di sini... semalam saja?"

Akashi memijat ujung hidung Kuroko.

"Tidak, sayangku."

Kuroko mengernyit pilu. "Begitu."

Akashi berjalan menuju satu-satunya jalan keluar rumah itu, genggaman Kuroko terlepas dengan perlahan.

Angin malam berhembus liar. Kuroko sedikit menggigil. Akashi di ambang daun pintu, memeluknya erat.

"Menghangatkanmu."

Rasa sesak di dadanya muncul lagi. Keinginan untuk menangis timbul kembali.

"Sampai jumpa," Kuroko menelan saliva dengan susah payah. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi melepas dekapannya. "Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Tepat saat punggung Akashi menjauh, gugur daun menutupi siluetnya. Pintu rumah diterpa tiupan angin, menutup dengan sendirinya.

Kuroko terduduk lemas.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berdetak keras meninju rongga dada.

Kuroko memeluk lutut, menenangkan diri sendiri. Tidak sengaja mata bertemu pandang dengan jam dinding.

Sebelas lewat sepuluh.

Kuroko Tetsuya tercekat.

.

 _Apa aku berhalusinasi?_

 _._

 _Apa aku terlalu banyak tidur?_

 _._

 _Apa aku... sangat terpukul?_

 _._

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Sesak, penuh, berat. Kuroko meremat surai dengan frustrasi.

 _Kenapa kau mengunjungiku, Akashi-kun,_

 _._

Kuroko kesusahan untuk sekadar mengatur jalur pernapasannya,

.

 _sementara tadi siang—_

 _._

— _aku menghadiri acara pemakamanmu._

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

ini...tidak horror  
(wb saya sudah dibinasakan)


End file.
